El mundo de la farandula
by Karin Uzumakii Hozuki
Summary: Ella una actriz japonesa de tan solo 15 años muy dulce  El un joven y atractivo actor de China de 16 años con un caracter de los mil demonios que sucedera si tuvieran que trabajar juntos dicen que los opuestos se atraen ¿no?
1. Recuerdos

En un estudio de grabación en Tokyo…

-Tomoyo ¿lo recuerdas?- decía Sakura mirándose al espejo mientras Tomoyo le peinaba el pelo

-¿Qué?-

-lo que nos decían nuestros compañeros-

-aaaaaa-

-puedes creerlo ellos decían que nunca llegaríamos lejos mientras fuéramos así –

-si y mas nuestras compañeras que decían que mientras no fuéramos igual que ellas no llegaríamos lejos dijeron que mientras mas fácil fueras mas lejos llegarías que gran error-

_5 meses antes…_

_-ja ja ja ja ja ja hay Sakura que tonta eres una entupida-decía Rumiko_

_-cállate Rumiko – decía Sakura toda empapada por una soda que le había aventado Rumiko_

_-hay ya cállate rara, tu y tu otra amiga son unas raras-_

_-si no ser una cualquiera como tu es ser rara entonces si soy rarísima-_

_-que me dijiste gata- _

_-lo que oíste eres una cualquiera-_

_-hay ahora veras gata- y Rumiko sin pensarlo agarro a Sakura del cabello pero Sakura fue mas lista y le empezó a darle de patadas al punto de que Rumiko comenzó a llorar y antes de que la pelea llegara a mayores las separaron:_

_-por favor Sakura tranquilízate- decía Tomoyo amarrándola de los brazos para que no tratara de hacerle algo a Rumiko que lloraba sin control mientras Sakura se jaloneaba sin control_

_-si ya perdón no debí de rebajarme a su nivel perdóname Tomoyo- decía volviendo en si_

_-no te preocupes vámonos ¿si?-_

_-si Tomoyo vámonos-_

_-espera gata- decía Rumiko con la voz entrecortada_

_-¿Qué quieres?- decía Sakura apretando los puños_

_-ya te lo dije y te lo sigo diciendo nunca serás nada entiéndelo-_

_-si lo recordare cuando sea famosa bye- le dijo Sakura y después le sonrío calidamente_

-hay y pensar que Rumiko ya quedo embarazada- decía Tomoyo

-si pobre ahora siento lastima por ella pero bueno dejando eso de lado y por que quisiste ser maquillista en vez de cantante tienes una voz hermosa y estoy segura que llegaras muy lejos-

-pues la verdad yo quise ser maquillista para estar siempre a tu lado-

-pero Tomoyo hubieres sido muy famosa siendo cantante pudiste haber sido muy feliz-

-mi felicidad es junto a ti mi querida amiga- decía Tomoyo poniendo sus manos en mi hombros

-gracias Tomoyo yo también te quiero mucho amiga- decía Sakura poniendo mis manos encima de sus manos

-bueno hay que acabar de peinarte y maquillarte-

-esta bien pero cántame una canción ¿si?-

-hay no Sakura que pena- decía Tomoyo poniéndose roja

-por favor solo una vez ¿si?-

-esta bien pero solo una vez-

-si-

_Yoru no sora ni matataku__  
>Tooi kin no hoshi<em>_  
>Yuube yume de miageta<em>_  
>Kotori to onaji iro<em>

_Nemurenu yoru ni__  
>Hitori utau uta<em>_  
>Wataru kaze to issho ni<em>_  
>Omoi wo nosete tobu yo<em>

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku__  
>Tooi gin no tsuki<em>_  
>Yuube yume de saite 'ta<em>_  
>Nobara to onaji iro<em>

_Yasashii yoru ni__  
>Hitori utau uta<em>_  
>Asu wa kimi to utaou<em>_  
>Yume no tsubasa ni notte<em>

_Yasashii yoru ni  
>Hitori utau uta<br>Asu wa kimi to utaou  
>Yume no tsubasa ni notte<em>

-hay Tomoyo cantas hermoso yo are el intento de que algún productor se fije en ti-

-hay no es necesario yo estoy feliz como maquillista y asistente personal de mi mejor amiga-

-como que no es necesario digas lo que digas yo te conseguiré un casting y punto final-

- nadie te puede hacer cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-

-si así es siempre he sido testaruda desde niña y sabes que ni tu me puedes hacer cambiar de opinión-

-si, pero bueno ya dejemos de hablar que todavía no te acabo de peinar y ya casi sales a la entrevista-

-si ok llego la hora de contarle al mundo como me hice famosa...

**Notas de la autora:** Hola llego con una nueva historia que me imagine justo en el final de La nueva batalla pero bueno espero que les guste a y en cuanto este voy a reeditar Tsubasa chronicle después del fin para que se entienda mucho mejor y no queden dudas bueno chaito espero que les guste mi nueva historia y coimo siempre espero sus mas sinceros comentarios

**besos ^^**


	2. La entrevista

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mis escritoras favoritas Clamp **

**Gracias Kimbe-chan por tu sugerencia desde mi primer fanfic estoy con que voy a poner eso y se me olvida arigato por tu sugerencia**

En la entrevista….

-hola querido publico en esta ocasión esta con nosotros Sakura Kinomoto la actriz mas famosa del momento-

-gracias es un placer estar aquí-

-y cuéntanos Sakura ¿Cómo es que te hiciste tan famosa?-

-pues bueno les contare en mi escuela había una obra escolar y pues yo me quede con el protagónico y mi hermano no me dijo que el había contactado a su mejor amigo y productor Yukito Tsukishiro y pues cuando me vio actuar se quedo impresionado y me ofreció mi primer papel en la televisión y pues bueno yo acepte inmediatamente pero le dije que con la condición de que mi mejor amiga fuera mi asistente personal y el acepto y pues bueno así fue como llegue hasta aquí- dijo dando una calida sonrisa

-y cuéntanos entonces ¿tu maquillista es tu mejor amiga?-

-si así es y la verdad es la mejor amiga que he tenido y la verdad canta hermoso-

-¿canta?-

-si y la verdad tiene una voz hermosa mira te mostrare- decía Sakura sacando su celular y pegándolo al micrófono dejando escuchar la voz melodiosa de Tomoyo

-Tomoyo se que la verdad te vas a molestar conmigo pero la verdad quiero que seas cumplas tu sueño-

-wow esa voz es hermosa ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu amiga?-

-Tomoyo Daidoji-

-y ¿tiene la misma edad que tu?-

-si al igual que yo tiene 15 años y la verdad es muy bonita- dijo guiñando un ojo

Terminando la entrevista…

Y alo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de furia de Tomoyo

-Sakura no se atrevió a entrar a su camerino, estaba en la puerta y se escuchaba los gritos de Tomoyo y también el ruido de cosas romperse, hasta que se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba en la puerta y la metió de un jalon al camerino parecía un mounstro toda roja de coraje y toda despeinada Tomoyo en un momento de distracción tumbo a Sakura en el suelo situándose encima de ella y con sus brazos a los costados pegados a piso:

-explicare que estupideces acabas de hacer Sakura Kinomoto- Sakura ni siquiera la escuchaba estaba muerta de la risa al ver a su amiga tan furiosa

-¿de que te ríes?-

-JA JA JA JA JA JA- Sakura estaba roja pero de tanto reírse

-pues…. JA JA JA…. de…. JA JA JA… ti- ya estaba llorando de tanto reírse además de que estaba toda despeinada y le dolía el estomago ya que Tomoyo pesaba y pesaba bastante.

-ya cállate Sakura que no ves lo que acabas de hacer entiéndelo yo no quiero ser cantante-

-¿pero por que?-

-por que me da pena-

-a mí al principio me daba mucha pena y después se me quito-

-si pero tu eres diferente tu eres mucho mas segura que yo-

-hay eso no es cierto y ya quítateme de encima que si pesas-

-si pero dime que no volverás a cometer semejante estupidez ¿si?-

-pero Tomoyo-

-diem que si o si no te juro que te golpeo-

-hay ya esta bien no me conviene ser golpeada en estos momentos pero ya quítateme de encima que pesas mucho- Tomoyo se quito de encima y le ayudo a pararse.

-¿por que no te conviene ser golpeada?-

-por que un productor me ofreció un protagónico junto con un actor famoso de China-

-huy y ¿es guapo? podría ser una estupenda oportunidad para ti Sakura- decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

-hay no se y ni me interesa ahorita lo primero es mi carrera- decía Sakura despintándose y peinándose

-hay Sakura que mal-

-si ahorita lo primero es mi carrera-

-bueno ¿nos vamos o que?- decía Tomoyo cambiando de tema

-hay que esperar a mi hermano-

-MOUNSTRO ya vámonos-

-ah ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-ase como 10 minutos-

-y entonces… y entonces… ¿escuchaste y viste todo lo que hacíamos?- decía Sakura poniéndose roja

-si y la verdad parecías un completo mounstro vez como si tenia razón-

-cállate Toya-

-además ver a Tomoyo encima de ti fue genial tu muy bien Tomoyo-

-gracias- decía Tomoyo inclinándose cínicamente

-hay ya cállense los 2 y vámonos-

-si mounstro lo que tu digas-

-hay que no me digas mounstro-

-si si-

¿Como será el actor que trabajara junto a Sakura?...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ^^ ¿les gusto? esta vez si me estoy partiendo el coco para poder escribirla esta idea surgió en un momento de aburrición pero bueno espero k les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus mas sinceros comentarios

**Besos l l**

**U**

**ATTE: Sakurakagome840**


	3. ¿Sonrisa cálida? ¡No puede ser!

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de las fabulosas CLAMP**

Hong Kong en la mansión de la familia Li

-Eriol ya cerraste el trato con el productor de Japón- decía un joven guapo de ojos color ámbar y cabello color chocolate de 16 años

-si así es Li ya cerré el trato tienes que viajar mañana a Tokyo pero - decía su asistente de ojos azules y pelo negro azulado igual de 16 años

- perfecto mañana conoceré a la niña que trabajara conmigo- decía con un tono cortante y frío

-no te expreses así Li, Sakura Kinomoto es la actriz más famosa de Japón-

-como si me importara-

- ¿y de que trata la historia?-

-lo típico un nuevo alumno entra a la escuela de la protagonista y se enamoran-

-aaaaa-

-pero bueno prepara el avión para mañana a y también ¿ya rentaste el apartamento que usare cuando vaya haya?-

-si ya todo esta hecho perfecto –

-dile a Kotori que prepare mis maletas-

-si-

-bueno ya te puedes retirar-

-si como tu digas con permiso- Eriol abandono la habitación del chico…

-ja al parecer mañana te conoceré Sakura Kinomoto-

_A la mañana siguiente en un estudio muy famoso de Tokyo….._

-buenos días Shaoran soy el productor de esta novela mi nombre es Clow-

-mucho gusto Clow y dime ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-ahora mismo solo que primero te presentare a Sakura Kinomoto la protagonista-

-a esta bien- y el productor llevo a Shaoran a donde estaba Sakura, a Sakura le impresiono bastante ver a un joven tan guapo como el pero lo disimulo

-mucho gusto soy Shaoran Li- decía Shaoran cordialmente al parecer Sakura lo dejo impresionado, el se imagino a una chica normal pero no se imagino que Sakura Kinomoto fuera una mujer tan hermosa

Sakura se quedo muda por que según como había investigado el se caracterizaba por ser frío y por que nunca sonreía pero esta vez era dulce amable y lo peor era que estaba sonriendo se quedo pensando por unos momentos pero Shaoran la hizo reaccionar

-señorita Kinomoto-

-a perdón el gusto es mió Li- dijo estrechando la mano con el

-pero no me lames Li llámame Shaoran- decía sonriendo calidamente

-si entonces tu llámame Sakura- decía sonriendo con esa dulzura que la caracteriza

-entonces Sakura ¿vamos a grabar?- decía estirando la mano como príncipe a su princesa (_hay que cursi ¿no?_)

-si claro- decía tomándolo de la mano

Ese día la grabación fue de lo más normal pero Shaoran no le quitaba la vista a Sakura…

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ahora si me rompí el poco cerebro que me quedaba para escribir este capitulo por que no se me ocurría nada pero bueno quedo algo raro pero al fin lo termine y discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía y la cacografía pensé que ya se me había quitado eso de escribir las palabras mal pero no a y a lo mejor tardo un poquito en subir el otro capitulo por que no se me ocurre nada y mientras reeditare tsubasa chronicle después del fin pero bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios ansiosa.

**Sayonara….**

**Besos ^^**

**Atte. Sakurakagone840**


	4. No soy SAKURA LI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP**

Después del primer día de grabación en la mansión Li….

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- decía Eriol con cautela

-¿Qué?- decía Shaoran frío como siempre

-¿Por qué te mostraste tan amable con Sakura? tú dijiste que era una niña para ti-

-mmm...… no se creo que después de todo no es una niña a pesar de tener 15 años tiene una cara muy bonita y bueno y del cuerpo ni se diga- decía Sonriendo maliciosamente Shaoran

-por favor no juegues con ella, ella no se merece esto- decía Eriol sabiendo que tramaba su jefe

-hay no molestes Eriol soy un hombre y necesito divertirme además que tiene de malo-

-todo no es bueno enamorar a alguien nada mas para meterla a tu cama-

-hay ya no molestes, quiero que investigues todo lo relacionado con Sakura Kinomoto cuantos novios a tenido cuando cumple años y cosas así lo quiero en menos de 2 horas ¿entendido?-

-si Li ahora lo hago con permiso- salio Eriol algo disgustado saliendo del cuarto del chico

-hay Sakura ya veras serás mía a como de lugar- decía Shaoran sonriendo maliciosamente

Pocas horas después…..

TOK TOK

-adelante-

-Li ya tengo la información que necesitas-

-dímela-

-Bueno Sakura Kinomoto nació el 1 de abril tiene 15 años NUNCA A TENIDO NOVIO sus compañeras la molestaban por eso…-

-ya eso era todo lo que quería saber ya te puedes retirar-

-esta bien buenas noches- decía Eriol saliendo de su habitación

-buenas noches- decía sonriendo lo que a Eriol le dio miedo y se fue

-ja al parecer serás fácil de manipular caerás muy fácil en mi cama Sakura Kinomoto, aprovechare tu cumpleaños al máximo tengo una semana para meterte en mi cama-

Mientras tanto en la casa Kinomoto…..

-te gusto ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no- decía Sakura toda colorada

-pues ese sonrojo me da a entender otra cosa-

-hay ya cállate Tomoyo ya te dije lo primero es mi carrera-

-si pero no me vas a negar que si te gusta-

-pues bueno si es muy guapo pero ya te dije primero mi carrera-

-aja si ya lo veremos Sakura-

-hay ya me voy a dormir es imposible hablar contigo Tomoyo-

-adiós Sakura Li- decía Tomoyo en tono burlón

-HAY QUE NO- decía Sakura jalándose el cabello mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-jajajajajajajajajaj hay Sakura Li eres igualita a el-

-HAY YA CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME DORMIR- decía Sakura asomando la cabeza al pasillo enojada mientras Tomoyo se moría de la risa…..

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hola no me tarde nada en escribir este capitulo al parecer el estrés de la escuela me ayudo a inspirarme pero bueno por mas que trato de hacer los capítulos mas largos si los alargo no los dejo con tanta duda así que perdón a los que me pidieron que la alargara gomenesai y arigato por sus comentarios y esperare los próximos ansiosas...

**les mando besotes**

**Atte: SakuraKagome840**


	5. ¿Al cine?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas CLAMP**

Al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación a las 5 de la tarde…

Sakura salía del estudio de grabación junto con Tomoyo pero Shaoran las detuvo…..

-a este Sakura- decía Shaoran tomándola del brazo-

-si dime Shaoran- decía mientras giraba para verlo

-a este quería saber si ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?- decía algo sonrojado al ver que la oji-verde lo miraba sorprendida –_pero que me pasa ¿por que me sonrojo? no es la primera vez que hago esto ¿por que?_- pensó

-¿eh?-

-si este ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?- decía apunto de estallar de la pena

-a este SI- decía tratando de mantener la calma

-bueno este paso por ti a las 8 ¿esta bien?

-¿hoy?-

-a este si-

-a si claro- decía ya toda roja eso no se lo esperaba

-perfecto entonces paso por ti a las 8- decía Shaoran un poco mas calmado mientras se alejaba con Eriol

- a este si- decía mientras lo despedía con la mano

-hay Sakura te invito a salir que emoción- decía Tomoyo dando de brinquitos en la calle

-hay no es para tanto- decía como si le diera igual pero en el fondo estaba emocionadísima

-hay aja se te nota que estas que mueres del a emoción pero bueno hay que dragos prisa, por fin te podrás probar uno de mis diseños- decía con estrellitas en los ojos

-hay Tomoyo pero que no sea tan atrevido que sea algo sencillo-

-no eso nunca tu vas a usar lo que te ponga ¿entendido?-

-pero…

-¿ENTENDIDO?-

-hay esta bien-

-si hay que apurarnos decía metiéndome al coche de mi hermano - decía dando de brinquitos

En la casa Kinomoto…

Sakura se probo infinidad de vestidos y como se los iba probando eran mas provocativos al final Tomoyo la obligo a ponerse un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos, era mas arriba de la rodilla, estraple en pocas palabras el vestido era hermoso, simplemente Sakura se veía deslumbrante pero entonces…..

DING DONG (_hay que tonto fue el único sonido de timbre que se me ocurrió_)

-hay ya llego espera Sakura voy a recibirlo- decía Tomoyo

y cuando al fin se fue Sakura por fin pudo hablar sola:

-hay que horror Shaoran Li me invito a mi, ami a Sakura Kinomoto no me lo puedo creer- decía tapándose la boca pero alguien entro en ese momento y se quito la mano de la boca

-ya baja Sakura que te esta esperando- decía dándole ligeros empujoncitos hacia la puerta

Ella parecía princesa bajando por las escaleras Shaoran se quedo boquiabierto no podría creer lo que podía ver

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Sakura algo apenada

-te ves…. wow-

-en serio- Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza no podía hablar estaba impresionado solo alcanzo a decir

-¿nos vamos?-

-si- decía acercándose tímidamente hacia el y el sin nada de pena la tomo de la cintura y salieron de la casa de Sakura, Sakura solo se sonrojo y el muy caballerosamente le ayudo a subirse a la limusina que traía y se fueron al cine…..

En el cine…

-dime Sakura ¿Qué te gustaría ver?-

-de lo que sea menos de terror-

-jajajajaja que raro que a tu edad te den miedo las películas de terror-

-no te burles- Shaoran decía mirándolo a los ojos con cara de cachorro perdido

Shaoran se quedo mirándola fijamente y fue acercando su cara lentamente a la de ella y cuando estaba a punto de besarla ella arruino el momento:

-a este Shaoran compra las entradas que ya no vamos a alcanzar la función-

-a si- decía algo disgustado

El compro las entradas para una película romántica que el detestaba pero se tenia que aguantar, se vería muy egoísta si alegría una de acción o de terror, así que ni modo se tenia que aguantar…..


	6. O no ¡Me beso!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas CLAMP**

Mientras veían la película…...

En menos de cinco minutos ya la estaba abrazando y Sakura estaba completamente roja no sabia que hacer, si dejarse llevar o quitarse así que se decidió por la primera dejarse llevar pegándose lo mas que pudo a el, mientras Shaoran sonreía maliciosamente pensando que había ganado…

Pero al terminar la película….

Shaoran la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su pecho besándola apasionadamente, Sakura no sabia que hacer el beso la agarro de sorpresa ni siquiera podía corresponder el beso estaba tan colorada que mejor se quito….

-¿Qué pasa?- decía Shaoran desconcertado

-bueno es que esto es algo precipitado…-

-pero me enamorado de ti- decía Shaoran dulcemente claramente fingiendo pero como Sakura es tan ingenua no se dio cuenta

-pero si nos acabamos de conocer-

-si ya lo se pero desde que te vi me enamore de ti por favor Sakura dame una oportunidad por favor- decía Shaoran bastante convincente con razón era el actor mas famoso de China

-pero es que primero esta mi carrera yo por ahora no quiero una relación con nadie entiéndelo-

-es que acaso no me quieres-

-no es eso es que…..-

-esta bien pero por favor déjame enamorarte antes de tu cumpleaños si no logro enamorarte en ese tiempo te juro que te dejare en paz pero por favor dame la oportunidad-

- esta bien- decía Sakura entrecortadamente no sabia que hacer si darle la oportunidad o decirle que no pero bueno y ya había dicho y ya no podía hacer nada

-gracias Sakura- decía volviéndola a besar y esta vez ella le correspondió el beso por completo aun que sabia que estaba mal….

_Que haría ahora con un admirador_- pensó-_ que are no puedo negarlo Shaoran me gusta pero primero esta mi carrera y si ella me lo permite entonces tendré la relación y si no ni modo si he vivido 15 años de mi vida sin estar con un hombre sobreviviré un poco mas…._

En la mansión Li…

-lo logre- gritaba Shaoran emocionado

- no me digas que…..- preguntaba Eriol con terror

-no todavía no ella me dio la oportunidad de enamorarla entes de su cumpleaños-

-hay Li piénsalo Sakura es inocente no le hagas esto por favor –

-ya cállate si yo la quiero tener en la cama es mi problema y ay déjame solo por favor Eriol-

-si como tu digas con permiso- y tras eso dejo la habitación

-hay Sakura ya veras te tendré a como de lugar no me importa lo que tenga que hacer jamás había deseado a una mujer tanto como a ti así que no me rendiré…..

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ^^ espero que no se hayan decepcionado con este capitulo ya que fue algo precipitado pero bueno y de nuevo discúlpenme por la cacografía ya una vez que leí el otro capitulo en fanfiction tiene un montón de palabras mal escritas así que perdón, a y voy a cambiar el rango a M por que voy a hacer un poquito mas explicita no como en mis otros fanfics y mejor M por las dudas y si ya cuando lo escriba no lo hago tan explicito como me lo imagino lo dejare en rango T.

Estoy que estallo ya tengo el final pero no tengo el desenlace es increíble ya me imagine el final y todo ya hasta lo escribí pero no se el desenlace hay que horror ni modo tendré que poner a trabajar a mi ultima neurona para que me de alguna idea jajajajaja….

como siempre espero sus comentarios ansiosa

**Besos**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


	7. ¿deseo o amor?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosas CLAMP**

Al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación…..

Sakura estaba por entrar a su camerino cuando de pronto….

-Sakura-

-a hola Shaoran- decía toda roja no espera encantárselo todavía.

-ayer no te regañaron por llegar tarde-

-si un poco solo mi hermano pero el siempre es así- decía dándole una sonrisa calida

-me alegro pensé que te iban a castigar-

-no hace ya mucho tiempo que no me castigan por lo mismo de que soy actriz no me dicen nada…- Shaoran al interrumpió dándole un tierno beso Sakura se dejo llevar pues de todos modos ya le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad así que solamente se dejo llevar por ese beso

_Por que hago esto yo nunca había hecho algo así además por que mi corazón late fuerte-_ pensó Shaoran esta era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, había besado infinidad de mujeres y ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que estaba sintiendo con Sakura así que mejor se alejo, Sakura solo se mordió el labio inferior –_hay por dios besa increíble- _pensó Sakura aunque para ella esta era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre era increíble cuando el la besaba.

-bueno Sakura me voy a mi camerino nos vemos después- decía Shaoran todo rojo

-si nos vemos- decía mientras se metía a su camerino, al entrar se dejo caer al piso –_sus besos son increíbles el es increíble-_ susurro pero alguien que estaba en su camerino la interrumpió

-ja lo sabia estas enamorada de el- decía Tomoyo burlándose de ella

-eso no es cierto- decía haciendo pucheros y parándose de el piso

- hay aja Sakura are como que te creo pero vi lo contenta que estabas cuando te beso-

-y tu como nos viste-

-pues ya ves lo que hace una amiga por ver el primer amor de su mejor amiga-

-hay ay dejemos el tema si ya no quiero hablar de eso mejor cuéntame como te fue con Erio ayer cuando me fui al cine vi que el se quedo en la casa- decía con una sonrisa picara

-a con Eriol… con Eriol pues nada solo platicamos- decía Tomoyo agachando la cabeza para evitar que vean su sonrojo pero Sakura si se dio cuenta

- hay aja Tomoyo y ese sonrojo por que, cuéntame soy tu amiga y si me dices yo te digo que hice con Shaoran en el cine- decía sonriendo

-¿en serio?- decía alzando la cabeza

-si, si tú me cuentas que paso, yo te digo que me hizo Shaoran en el cine-

-¿en serio que te hizo?- decía quitándose de la pena y acercándose a Sakura

-nop primero tú dime que hicieron cuando me fui-

-hay bueno te contare, pues bueno estuvimos platicando de nosotros de nuestras vidas y después el….-

-¿el que?-

- me beso-

-¿Qué?-

-si no se como paso de repente ya me estaba besando ¿Qué hago? el dijo que yo le gustaba-

-pues dale una oportunidad que puedes perder se ve que Eriol es un chico muy conservador-

-¿eso crees?-

-si dale una oportunidad a ver que pasa e visto que es muy conservador y según tengo entendido es de Inglaterra así que creo que no va ser muy atrevido contigo-

-pues yo ya se la di, pero ahora cuéntame que paso con Shaoran- decía risueña

-hay pues bueno primero fuimos al cine y en medio de la película me abrazo y cuando salimos del cine me beso-

-¿Qué?-

-si me beso me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi-

-y ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-pues bueno yo le dije que primero era mi carrera-

-hay Sakura eres una tonta la tonta mas tonta de las tontas-

-pero el me insistió y me propuso que si no me enamoraba antes de mi cumpleaños me dejaría en paz (suspiro de resignación) y acepte-

-hay súper Sakura-

-pero es que no se no me da buena espina siento que solo quiere jugar conmigo que….

-¿Qué, que?-

-que solo me quiere llevar a la cama-

-hay Sakura no digas eso si quisiera llevarte a la cama ya lo hubiera hecho ayer-

-bueno si pero no me da buena espina-

-dale una oportunidad date tiempo para el amor se feliz se que te vas a enamorar de el-

-pues creo que ya me enamore de el….

En el camerino de Shaoran…..

-hay que me pasa por que me sentí así ¿Por qué?- decía Shaoran azotando su cabeza contra la pared

-pues no te habrás enamorado de ella- decía Eriol un poco pícaro

-hay por dios no digas estupideces ella es solo una mujer, una mujer cualquiera-

-pues por lo que me cuentas de ayer, tú le dijiste que te habías enamorado de ella-

-y a todas la mujeres les digo eso-

-no a todas les dices "me gustas" no "estoy enamorado de ti" y eso es raro en ti-

-hay solo le cambie las palabras eso no significa nada-

-pues si tú lo dices bueno me voy a ver a Tomoyo- decía animado

-¿Tomoyo?-

-a si no te dije es la asistente de Sakura ella bueno se podría decir que es mi novia-

-wow que rápido ya te conseguiste novia tan pronto-

-si y la verdad es maravillosa y muy bonita-

-y como puedo ver tu no tienes las mismas intenciones que yo-

-no yo si la quiero yo no voy a jugar con ella-

-hay si Eriol así dices ahora-

-hay ya Li no voy a discutir contigo mejor me voy a ver a Tomoyo nos vemos- decía Eriol saliendo disgustado del camerino de Shaoran

-¿hay por que? ¿Por qué? sentí eso no lo puedo entender yo enamorado de ella eso nunca yo no me puedo enamorar de ella eso es ilógico- decía sentándose, agarrando y agachando su cabeza

-o si- decía mirándose al espejo

- quizás podría intentar enamorarme de ella, después de todo ella es muy bonita y dulce…- el suspiro resignado- hay Sakura no se que me pasa me traes loco pero no se si es solo deseo o amor…

**Notas de la autora: **hay monada a veces ni yo se lo cursi que puedo ser pero bueno por fin mi neurona esta trabajando a mil por hora el estrés me ayuda: el examen de historia que por cierto saque 2 los problemas con la de español los problemas de mi casa y los problemas con mis compañeras y mi hermano odioso y muchas cosas mas me ayudan a escribir y a inspirarme, pero bueno agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero los demás ansiosa

**Besos muackkkkk¡**

**Atte. SakuraKagoem840**


	8. La revista

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas CLAMP…**

-No se si solo es deseo o amor…-

-Shaoran ya te llaman para hacer la escena- decía Eriol asomando la cabeza en el camerino

- a si ya voy- decía Shaoran levantándose de golpe pero estaba muy pensativo y Eriol se dio cuenta

-¿en que piensas?-

-en lo que me dijiste-

-¿de que?-

-en que si estoy enamorado de Sakura-

-¿y?-

-y creo que si estoy enamorado de ella-

-lo dices en serio-

-si- decía Shaoran aun en su nube

-por favor joven Li por aquí vamos a grabar- decía Clow

-si –

-oye ahora que estoy aquí te quería preguntar ¿Sakura y tu son algo?- decía Clow cuidadosamente

-si ella es mi novia ¿Por qué?-

-pues por que unos paparazzi los vieron besándose en el cine ¿quieres que se haga público?-

-mmm...… pues me da igual la verdad no me afecta en nada que lo sepan todos-

-a ok es que todos me están preguntando si lo voy a publicar y venia a pedirte permiso para publicarlo-

-a si publícalo por mi no hay problema y a Sakura tampoco le interesa-

-a ok ahora lo publico-

-si, vamos a grabar Clow-

-a si-

Al terminar la grabación Shaoran se encontró a Sakura en la salida del foro…..

-a este Sakura que crees te tengo una noticia no se como lo vayas a tomar-

-dime-

-unos paparazzi nos tomaron afuera del cine besándonos-

-¿Qué?-

-si solo te quiero prevenir por que los paparazzi estarán encima de nosotros-

-a ok gracias- decía acercándose sugestivamente a el y rodeando su cuello con su brazos

-¿Qué haces Sakura?- decía todo rojo

-dándote un premio por avisarme- y sin pensarlo 2 veces Sakura lo beso tiernamente pero en eso llegaron los paparazzi a invadir.

-¿es cierto que ustedes 2 son novios?- decía un paparazzi mientras los demás les tomaban fotos a ellos nos les quedo de otra mas que separarse

-si lo somos- decía Shaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura, ella solo sonrío calidamente

-si somos novios- dijo Sakura yéndose de la mano al carro de Shaoran

Adentro del carro….

-¿te llevo a tu casa Sakura?-

-si por favor gracias Shaoran-

-¿y entonces si me vas a dar una oportunidad?-

-si…..- el no lo pensó 2 veces y la beso apasionadamente mientras acariciaba la pierna de Sakura y fue acercando mas su mano hasta que acaba en su cintura Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que estaba metida en aquel beso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento el chofer bajo la ventana y los paparazzi se acercaron a tomarles fotos, se separaron por falta aire y por que los flash los cegaban y el ordeno que subieran el vidrio

- vámonos por favor- decía Sakura

- si chofer a la casa de Sakura por favor- decía Shaoran mientras tomaba de la mano de Sakura

-si si señor como usted diga-

-sabes estaba pensando que aras pasado mañana en la noche-

-mmm… solo que mi papa llega mañana de su excavación además de que mi hermano me va hacer un pastel y Tomoyo y Eriol estarán ahí presente y bueno festejaran mi cumpleaños 16 y bueno nadie cumple 16 dos veces…-

-¿y no me vas a invitar?- decía Shaoran poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-hay es que no se bueno mi familia no sabe que somos novios, ni siquiera te conoce mi hermano y pues mi hermano es muy especial con los hombres que me visitan en mi casa-

-Eso no me importa por favor ¿siiiii? no are nada malo ni siquiera te agarrare la mano mientras estemos en tu casa hasta que les digas de lo nuestro por favor- decía suplicando

-hay esta bien iras pero como si fuéramos amigos nada de besos nada de agarrarme de la mano ¿entendido?-decía señalándolo con el dedo

-a la orden mi capitán- decía saludando como soldado

-hay no seas payaso- decía empujándolo levemente

-hay no hagas eso-

-eres un chillón- decía burlándose

-pues este chillón te va a besar-

-ja como si fuera a dejar no soy tan fácil de besar muchos lo han intentado y todo han fracasado- decía mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿así? y ¿cuantos de ellos fueron tus novios?-

-ninguno-

-entonces voy un paso delante de ellos por que tu eres la mujer mas codiciada del momento y yo estoy contigo eso ya es un logro-

-bueno eso si pero….- el la interrumpió con un beso lleno de pasión y Sakura se dejo llevar y a medida que pasaba el beso se tornaba mas intenso pero…...

-señor ya llegamos al destino decía al chofer asomándose por la ventana

-si gracias- decía todo rojo mientras ayudaba a Sakura a bajar del carro

-bueno adiós "nuevo novio"- decía dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-¿crees que me voy a conformar con un beso en la mejilla?- decía Shaoran

-mmm…. tienes –

-pues no lo creo- decía robándole un beso tierno

-bueno ya me voy- decía Sakura como ida

-si adiós "novia" mas bella del mundo-

-ja ja- decía riéndose en silencio mientras Shaoran se metía a su coche, Sakura se metió a su casa apresuradamente por que ¿que iba hacer? Tomoyo a de estar furiosa ya que se fue sin esperarla pero cuando estaba pensando en que hacer su hermano la tomo del brazo jaloneandola bruscamente y haciéndola que se siente en el sillón

-hay oye que te pasa- decía soltándose

-explícame esto- decía Toya furioso aventando una revista en medio de la mesa de centro

-¿Qué es esto?- decía tomando la revista y viendo que era una revista de chismes

-ve la primera nota- decía apunto de explotar de furia Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al ver en primera plana una foto de ella con Shaoran besándose en el cine

- a este hermano te lo puedo explicar- decía con los ojos muy abiertos y tartamudeando

-pues a haber te escucho- decía Toya sentándose enfrente de ella pero aun estaba como alma que lleva el diablo

-bueno es que Shaoran y yo somos…..- ya no sabia como decir la ultima palabra no sabia que hacer

-¿SON QUE…?-decía Toya a punto de explotar

-"_**novios"**_- decía haciéndose chiquita

-¿Qué?- decía Toya saltando de golpe del sillón

-lo que escuchas- decía haciéndose chiquita al ver la figura imponente de su hermano ella quería que la tierra se la tragara

Toya suspiro- mira mounstro tu vida me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con tu vida y no me importa que andes con el mocoso pero tan siquiera se mas discreta por estas fotos muchas actrices famosas se han ido a la ruina- decía Toya dejándose caer en el sillón resignado

-si hermano discúlpame no lo volveré a hacer, pero quiero advertirte que los medios ya saben que estoy saliendo con Shaoran-

-¿Qué dijiste mounstro?- decía Toya volviéndose a exaltar

-si es que nos cacharon besándonos afuera del foro y no nos quedo de otra mas que aceptar que éramos novios- decía Sakura cuidadosamente

-mira mounstro no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esa clase de estupideces ¿de acuerdo?- decía Toya todo rojo de coraje ya no podía aguantarse mas las ganas de gritarle a su hermana pero se contuvo por que la quiere en exceso

-si hermano de acuerdo perdón- decía parándose del sillón y agachando la cabeza en signo de disculpa, Toya se acerco y le revolvió el cabello

-ya mounstro vete a dormir que es tarde y por cierto ¿y Tomoyo?- decía volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándola

-a pues veras como los paparazzi nos invadieron Shaoran me trajo hasta aquí y Tomoyo se quedo platicando con Eriol- decía sonriendo como angelito

-¿con Eriol? ah si el asistente del mocoso bueno esta bien solo por que me dijiste que era con el, Eriol me cae bien es muy buena persona debiste elegirlo a el en lugar del mocoso-

-hay cállate hermano Shaoran es muy buena persona es mas lo traeré el día de mi cumpleaños para que lo conozcas- decía Sakura retando a su hermano

-hay que no lo vas a traer que ni se te ocurra por que Sakura te castigo un mes-

-así pues yo te acusare con Yukito- decía sacando la lengua

-ja crees que eso me va a asustar-

-yo que si, así que mas te vale que no me digas nada-

-pero Sakura es una fiesta familiar y solo va estar papá, Tomoyo, tu y yo-

-a te olvidas de Eriol- decía Sakura

-así el también va estar-

-ves ya no es familiar vendrá el novio de mi amiga así que si puedo traer a Shaoran JA JAQUE-MATE hermano- decía Sakura burlándose de su hermano que se quedo helado ante tal comentario

-bueno me voy a dormir ADIOSITO HERMANO- decía subiéndose las escaleras despidiéndose con la mano sarcásticamente

_-_Hay que horror jamás pensé que mi hermano se fuera a enterar así yo quería anunciar que era mi novio en mi cumpleaños_- _decía Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y prendía la luz pero al prenderla se llevo una sorpresa

_-_¿te divertiste?- decía Tomoyo sentada en la cama de Sakura cruzada de brazos

_-_ a este Tomoyo te lo puedo explicar

_-JAJAJAJAJAA-_se podía escuchar la risa de Toya en la sala –_te voy a matar Toya-_pensaba Sakura

-y entonces me vas a explicar o que- decía furiosa Tomoyo

- a bueno Tomoyo es que los paparazzi nos rodearon a mi y a Shaoran y nos escapamos de ellos subiendo a su carro y me olvide de ti discúlpame- decía Sakura juntando sus manos y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado su mejor arma

-mira no estoy enojada al revés me da gusto que por fin te des oportunidad al amor además gracias a ti Eriol y yo pasamos un momento increíbles gracias Sakura- decía acercándose a ella y abrazándola

-¿en serio?-decía Sakura con cara de desconcierto

-si pero tienes que hacer una cosita por mi-decía poniendo estrellitas en sus ojos

-hay sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿Qué quieres?-

-cuéntame que paso en el carro con Shaoran- decía poniendo sonrisa macabra

-hay bueno esta bien te contare Shaoran me dijo si le iba a dar una oportunidad y pues yo acepte…..

Y así Sakura le contó todo a Tomoyo con lujo de detalle…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Fiu por fin acabe este capitulo que me quedo súper híper mega largo pero bueno a mi parecer esta súper híper mega interesante (jajajajaja me estoy viendo bien fresa ¿no? pero lo acepto si soy fresa) y de nuevo discúlpenme por la cacografia y bueno espero sus comentarios ansiosa

A y se me olvidaba este bueno ya tengo el penultimo capitulo hecho y quisiera saber en donde quieren que se reconcilien

1-. en el elevador 1-. que el detenga el elevador o 2-. que se descomponga

2-. en la regadera del camerino de Sakura 1-. que Tomoyo lo deje entrar 2-. que Eriol lo ayude a meterse sin que Tomoyo se de cuenta

Los 2 tendrán el mismo resultado así que decidan bien

**Besotes MUUUUAAAACKKKKK¡**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


	9. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las fabulosas CLAMP**

Sábado primero de abril…

En el estudio de grabación…..

_-feliz cumpleaños Sakura_- decía toda la producción de la novela

-gracias- decía Sakura un poco a penada y no era por que le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa en el foro sino por que Shaoran estaba lado de ella tocando su pierna sugestivamente y lo peor era que traía vestido corto fiusha parecido al que traía en el cine que le cubría lo justo y lo necesario y por mas que trataba de quitar su mano el la volvía a poner.

-_Sakura por fin tienes 16 años- _decía Clow

-si estoy muy contenta-

-_y dime ¿te van a festejar tus familiares?-_ decía Clow

-a pues mi familia me va hacer un pastel y después Shaoran y yo iremos a cenar- decía nerviosa por que Shaoran seguía tocándole la pierna

_-aaaaa ¿así que te vas a cenar con Shaoran?-_

-así es Clow voy a festejar con mi novia su cumpleaños- decía Shaoran acariciando cada vez mas su pierna y Sakura se harto y le soltó un manazo a Shaoran que le dolió hasta la conciencia y se oyó hasta la casa de Sakura toda la producción se quedo en silencio viendo a Sakura y a Shaoran, el trato de disimular su dolor y Sakura su risa al ver a Shaoran con los ojos vidriosos del dolor y Shaoran al ver que todos los veían tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la beso mientras la producción se soltaba a reír al ver a Shaoran casi llorando del dolor…

Ellos estuvieron ahí por al menos 2 horas y después se fueron directo a la casa de Sakura…

-hermano, papá, Tomoyo ya llegue-

-que bueno hija estamos aquí en la cocina- decía su papá

-bueno Shaoran ya no hay que escondernos-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno es que el jueves mi hermano se entero de lo nuestro-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno es que en una revista de chismes salio una foto de nosotros besándonos y pues mi hermano la vio-

-hay no fue mi culpa perdóname Sakura-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno es que Clow me pregunto si éramos novios y yo le dije que si y aparte me dijo que si teníamos algún inconveniente en hacerlo publico y yo le dije que no había ningún inconveniente que nos daba igual-

-hay Shaoran si supieras en que problemas me metiste con mi hermano-

-perdón la verdad pensé que no te molestaría-

-no me molesta es solo que me hubieras avisado para estar prevenida-

-mounstro ya esta el pastel mocoso deja de entretener a mi hermana- decía Toya gritando desde el comedor

-hay que no me digas mounstro y deja de decirle mocoso a Shaoran- gritaba Sakura

-si, si ya ven a comer el pastel-

-ashhh si ya voy- decía Sakura molesta

-a por cierto no te vayas a enojar si mi hermano te molesta o te interroga- decía Sakura frustrada

-si, pero entonces ellos ya saben que soy tu novio-

-si así que ya no tienes que comportarte como mi amigo-

-ok- Shaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios y Sakura se sonrojo por que en ese instante su papá los vio

-perdón por interrumpir- decía su papá un poco a penado

-a no, no interrumpes nada papá- decía Sakura alejándose de Shaoran

-bueno ya vengan a comer pastel-

-si

-a si papá, este bueno es que quería pedirte permiso para ir con Shaoran a cenar después de comer el pastel-

-a si claro hija-

-gracias papá-

-bueno ahora a comer por que si no se va hacer mas tarde para que vayan a cenar- decía su papá

-si vamos Shaoran

Al entrar en el comedor estaba Toya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka y Yukito y a Sakura se le vino una estupenda idea a la cabeza

-_ja ja ja ja ja me voy a vengar de ti hermano-_pensó Sakura y sin pensarlo 2 veces y dijo en frente de Yukito

-a ver hermano dime lo que me dijiste el jueves-

-hay cállate mounstro y ven a comer el pastel- decía algo nervioso Toya

- no primero dime que me dijiste el jueves-

-si dime Toya – decía Yukito desconcertado

-hay pues yo… yo le dije que la iba a castigar-

-¡Toya!-decía Yukito simulando que esta molesto

-hay es que mira los ridículos que estuvo haciendo- decía aventando la revista de chismes que traía a Sakura y Shaoran besándose

-y eso que ella ya es una mujer y tiene derecho- decía abrazando a Sakura como si fuera una niña chiquita

- si pero que al menos lo haga en secreto no enfrente de un cine-

-mira Toya aunque Sakura lo haga en secreto los paparazzi los saben- decía soltando a Sakura y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla Shaoran no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y en menos de un segundo jalo a Sakura del brazo y rodeo su cintura con su brazo como diciendo "_es mía así que aléjate de ella_" Yukito sonrío al ver el ataque de celos de Shaoran

-bueno hay que comer el pastel- decía Fujitaka riéndose por la escenita de celos que hizo Shaoran

-si- decían todos al mismo tiempo…..

**Notas de la autora: **Puff ya se viene lo bueno imagínense como voy a estar redactando esa parte por que por si no lo saben yo sueño de ante mano los capítulos y yo soy Sakura si lo se soy pervertida pero es que me van a tener que aventar un balde de agua fría para calmarme pero bueno volviendo a al fanfic sigo esperando su opinion en donde quieren que se reconcilien elijan 1.1, 1.2, 2.1 o 2.2 las cuatro opciones ya las tengo escritas solo falta que ustedes elijan para acabar de editarla bueno espero sus comentarios ansiosa

**Kisses muackkkk**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


	10. Locamente enamorado

Después de terminar de comer el pastel Shaoran y Sakura se fueron a cenar…

-bien Shaoran ya te dije antes de las 12-decía Fujitaka (_huy que buen papá que malo que solo es un anime T_T_)

-si señor la regresare entes de las 12 lo prometo- decía Shaoran muy respetuoso. Sakura y Shaoran subieron al carro y se fueron a cenar…

Después de cenar en el carro de Shaoran….

-y dime ¿te gustaría ir a mi apartamento a ver una película?-

-si claro aun nos quedan 2 horas-

-ok, chofer a mi apartamento por favor-

- si señor como usted diga-

En el apartamento de Shaoran…

-dime ¿que película te gustaría ver?-

-mmm...… pues como veo a qui solo tienes de acción creo que quiero esta- decía sacando del estante la de "Romeo debe morir"

-ok ¿quieres verla en la sala o en mi habitación?-

-mmm… en tu habitación- decía Sakura sonriendo

En la habitación de Shaoran…

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en la cama según viendo la película por que en realidad ni siquiera sabían en que iba por que entre tanto beso y caricia ya habían dejado de ver la película Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento a cabo encima de Shaoran, el no perdió la oportunidad y metió sus manos por debajo del vestido de Sakura acariciando sus piernas y sus glúteos y en menos de 10 segundos el vestido se había ido ya estaba en el suelo, Sakura al ver lo que pretendía no perdió el tiempo y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Shaoran desesperadamente y el pantalón ni se diga en 2 segundos los 2 estaban completamente desnudos

-¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- decía Shaoran

-me lo preguntas ya cuando estoy desnuda no pudiste decírmelo cuando todavía tenia ropa- decía en un tono burlón Sakura

- entonces ¿quieres que pare?-

-no, quiero que sigas y que no me vuelvas a preguntar-

-ok- y sin pensarlo Shaoran le hizo el amor a Sakura desenfrenadamente tal vez esta era la primera vez que le hacia el amor así a una mujer y eso era por que Shaoran estaba locamente enamorado de ella y nunca la dejaría nunca….

Después de 2 horas aproximadamente…

Sakura y Shaoran terminaron completamente dormidos…...….

**Notas de la autora: **perdón por este capitulo tan cortito es que si les escribo lo demás no los dejare con la incertidumbre y ven se los dije estoy que ardo aunque no lo hice tan explicito por que sino estaría peor además de que me dio muchísima flojera estar escribiendo todo con lujo de detalles...

Y sigo esperando que elijan opciones miren los 4 finales diferentes me gustan pero es decisión de ustedes hasta ahorita tengo 2 personas que quieren el elevador pero con diferentes opciones así que si no elijen pronto agarrare el elevador.

Discúlpenme por la cacografía les prometo que escribiré como loca para que se me quite eso de escribir mal las palabras... pero bueno y dejen comentarios plis y elijan por favor...

**Kisu (para quienes no sepan en besos en japones) muackkkkkkkkk**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


	11. La perdi

Shaoran solo la veía dormir placidamente pero el empezó a acariciar su espalda apasionadamente y Sakura despertó…

-¿Cómo dormiste mi flor de cerezo?-

-muy bien pero me tengo que ir ya es tarde- decía Sakura levantándose de la cama y empezándose a vestir pensativa

-¿en que piensas?-

-en que por fin cumplí tu fantasía- decía Sakura en un tono frío

-¿eh de que hablas?-

-de que por fin te pudiste acostar conmigo por fin cumpliste tu objetivo- decía agarrando su bolsa mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-espera Sakura- decía mientras la tomaba del brazo

-que creíste que no me daría cuenta que solo jugabas conmigo que tu me enamoraste solo para traerme a la cama - decía Sakura llorando

-no eso no es verdad Sakura-

-ja y todavía mientes yo te oí como Eriol y tú platicaban de que si ya te avías acostado conmigo-

_Ayer después de la grabación….._

_Sakura se iba a ir a despedir de Shaoran en su camerino pero vio que estaba platicando con Eriol así que se escondió detrás de la puerta...``' _

_-Shaoran es cierto que iras a la casa de Sakura el día de su cumpleaños-_

_-si primero nos quedaremos un rato ahí y después iremos a cenar y después a mi apartamento-_

_-¿sigues empeñado en eso?- decía Eriol furioso_

_-¿en que?-_

_-en acostarte con Sakura- _

_-cállate que no ves que te podría escuchar-_

_-pues ojala lo haga ya estoy harto tu solo la enamoraste para meterla a tu cama ella no se lo merece-_

_-Eriol yo…-_

_Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas y se fue corriendo hacia su camerino…._

-Sakura pero tu no oíste la conversación completa por favor escúchame- decía Shaoran arrodillado

-que tengo que escuchar yo ya no quiero saber nada de ti-

-espera por favor no te vayas al principio si solo quería meterte en mi cama pero después me enamore de ti Sakura te amo y ahora yo no te puedo dejar te necesito para vivir- decía Shaoran a punto de llorar

-cállate eres un mentiroso tu solo te querías acostarte conmigo y lo lograste ahora ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí así que me voy-decía Sakura dejando el apartamento de Shaoran, el se puso a llorar no sabia que hacer había cometido el error mas grande de su vida el se había enamorado profundamente de ella y haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarla...

En la habitación de Sakura...

-Tomoyo soy una tonta- decía sollozando aferrada a su amiga

-no Sakura la tonta soy yo por decirte que le dieras una oportunidad a Li perdóname Sakura-

-no yo soy la tonta por enamorarme de el pero are hasta lo imposible para olvidarme de el lo juro- decía Sakura separándose de su amiga y secándose las lagrimas

-Sakura no creo que sea tan fácil-

-ya veras que lo olvidare a como de lugar si para eso tengo que cambiar mi forma de ser lo are-

-bueno Sakura ya es hora de dormir ya son mas de la 1 de la mañana y mañana hay grabación-

-si buenas noches Tommy-

Al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación...

Como los camerinos de Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos se encontraron en la mañana...

-Sakura por favor escúchame por favor dame otra oportunidad si fui un tonto perdón pero por favor déjame mostrarte que si te amo-

-señor Li si me disculpa me tengo que cambiar para poder grabar- decía Sakura en un tono frió

-¿Sakura?- decía Shaoran desconcertado

-si me disculpa- y sin mas explicaciones se metió a su camerino

Shaoran se metió a su camerino llorando lo cual a Eriol le sorprendió

-¿Shaoran que te pasa?- decía abrazando a su amigo

-la perdí Eriol mi flor de cerezo me dejo-

-¿Por qué?- decía Eriol desconcertado

-ella nos escucho cuando me reclamabas-

-¿Qué?-

-si nos oyó y no oyó la conversación completa y se imagino lo peor-

-lo siento mucho amigo todo fue mi culpa-

-ahora que voy a hacer yo no puedo vivir sin ella-

-recuérdalo eres Shaoran Li tu siempre consigues lo que quieres y se que si te lo propones la recuperaras-

-¿eso crees?- decía Shaoran secándose las lagrimas

-si ya veras tú puedes amigo ya veras y si es necesario yo te ayudare- decía dándole ánimos

-¿en serio?-

-si...

**Notas de la autora:** Hay pobre Shaoran hasta a mi me dio ternura T_T pobresito pero bueno puff ya se viene la reconciliación y aparte un problemita con Toya por una revista de chismes puff que fuerte pero bueno de nuevo discúlpenme por la cacografía no entiendo por que me pasa esto si el año pasado estuve en mecanografía y al parecer no me sirvió de mucho pero bueno espero sus comentarios ansiosa

**Kisu muackkk**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


	12. Si me acosté con el

El lunes a las 9 de la mañana...

Sakura dormía placidamente ya que no había ido a trabajar por lo que paso el sábado pero su hermano de una patada abrió la puerta haciendo que Sakura se despertara precipitadamente

-¿Qué te pasa? déjame dormir- decía Sakura frotándose los ojos

-explícame esto Sakura ahora y mas te vale que no mientas- decía furioso Toya aventando la misma revista de chismes pero esta era otra edición, esta era la primera vez que Sakura veía de esa manera a su hermano, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio en la portada _"Sakura Kinomoto saliendo del apartamento de Shaoran Li a las 12 PM" Fotos en exclusiva_

-a ver quiero una explicación ahora- decía su hermano a punto de explotar

-bueno esto... esto...esto solo fuimos a ver una película nada mas que te estabas imaginando- decía Sakura muy nerviosa

-mira Sakura mas te vale que me digas la verdad tu no sabes mentir dime la verdad ¿te acostaste con el?- decía temiéndose lo peor Sakura agacho la cabeza mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla

-si hermano me acosté con el- decía Sakura levantando la cabeza llorando

-ese idiota lo voy a matar- decía Toya como alma que lleva el diablo pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Sakura lo tomo del brazo arrodillándose

-no hermano por favor te lo suplico no le hagas nada si quieres dile a papá o hazme lo que quieras pero por favor no le hagas nada...a... Shaoran-

-mira Sakura te quiero y no soportaría que algún idiota te haga daño eres mi hermana y sobre todo te protegeré y no le voy a decir a papá ya que el se fue ayer que por que encontraron unas piezas muy antiguas en Egipto y se fue a investigarlas y no regresara en un mes- decía Toya agachándose y secando las lagrimas de Sakura

-gracias hermano, sabes el me dijo ayer que se había enamorado de mi y que al principio solo jugaba conmigo pero que después se enamoro de mi pero... yo no le creí- decía Sakura abrazando a su hermano mientras lloraba sin control

-mira Sakura a pesar de que yo si me di cuenta de sus intenciones al poco tiempo descubrí que si te quiere, que en realidad si te ama y no te voy a mentir me cae mal por quererme quitar algo que e cuidado toda mi vida, por querer alejarte de mi- decía Toya un poco triste

-pero lo dices como si me fuera a casar y nunca fuera a volver-

-si lo se, se que soy muy paranoico pero estoy seguro el es el indicado-

-sabes hermano yo no creo que el sea el indicado el jugo conmigo y digan lo que digan el jugo conmigo y aunque después se haya enamorado de mi, eso no significa que tenga menos culpa-

-hay mounstro eso nunca se te va a quitar ¡lo testaruda!-

-ya vez aprendí del mejor-

-bueno mounstro me voy a trabajar te vas a quedar sola en la casa ¿entendido?- decía Toya mas contento mientras revolvía el cabello de Sakura

-aaaaa no me hagas así hermano además no soy ningún mounstro- decía dándole una patada en la pierna como lo hacia de chiquita, Toya se tapo la cara con las manos y Sakura se hecho a reír pero en un descuido Toya la tiro al piso y la amarro con las sabanas (_ja eso es lo que hace mi odioso hermano cuando le pego y ahora que lo veo es igualito a Toya jajá jajá pero bueno sigamos)_ Toya se fue a trabajar dejando amarrada a Sakura ella empezó a gritar como una loca desquiciada _(hay a quien se parecerá)_ haciendo que Tomoyo se levantara y cuando entro no pudo evitar reírse al ver la escena tan divertida Sakura parecía taco envuelta en la sabana y además tirada en el piso

-se ve que tuviste una noche agitada- decía Tomoyo riéndose a montón

-hay cállate y ayúdame- decía Sakura muy molesta, Tomoyo libero a Sakura

-¿Por qué estabas amarrada con la sabana?-

-mí entupido hermano me amarro por pegarle-

-ja ja ja ja ja hubiera pagado un millón de pesos por ver la cara de tu hermano y la tuya cuando te amarraban-

-hay cállate Tomoyo que no es gracioso- decía Sakura molesta

-ja ja ja ja ja tal vez para ti no es gracioso pero para mi si además debiste ver tu cara cuando estabas amarrada ja ja ja ja ja ja ja-

-hay ya Tomoyo dejemos este tema-

-si esta bien pero oye que milagro que estés despierta a las 9 de la mañana parece que hoy va a llover-

-ja ja ja que gracioso Tomoyo mírame me muero de la risa- decía sarcásticamente

-bueno ya ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora?-

-mi hermano ya lo sabe-

-¿Qué sabe?-

-que me acosté con Shaoran-

-¿pero como?- decía Tomoyo espantada

-mira- decía dándole la revista, cuando la leyó se quedo helada el ver lo que decía

_Después de verlos bastante cariñosos en las afueras de un cine y haber aceptado su relación captamos a la joven pareja entrar a las 10 de la noche en el apartamento de el y la joven Sakura Kinomoto salio hasta aproximadamente las 12 y media ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? fotos en exclusiva véalas y se dará una idea de lo que estuvieron haciendo_

-y ahora pensaran que soy una cualquiera- decía con furia Sakura

-hay amiga tranquilízate ya sabes como son las revistas inventan cosas-

-si pero algo hay de verdad en eso si fuimos a hacer cosas que no debíamos-

-hay Sakura pero no te enojes ya sabes que este medio es así-

-si lo se ese era el precio que tenia que pagar por ser actriz pero bueno dejemos este tema atrás si además tengo muchísimo sueño de no ser por mi hermano estaría totalmente dormida-decía Sakura frotándose los ojos

-y tu crees que yo no tengo sueño tus gritos me despertaron me voy a dormir-

-si yo también dormiré...

**Notas de la autora: DOS** capítulos, **DOS** capítulos falta para que acabe que emoción ya se viene lo bueno que emoción, ya se viene la reconciliación en donde ustedes eligieron al parecer gano la regadera y que Eriol distraiga a Tomoyo para que entre Shaoran puff pero bueno espero sus comentarios ansiosa

**Wen (para quienes no sepan que significa, significa besos en chino) muackkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


	13. Literalmente violada

Un mes después...

Aun faltaban unos cuantos meses para que acabara la novela y aunque Sakura sentía una gran tristeza cuando Shaoran la besaba en escena no lo demostraba por que ante todo era profesional Shaoran sentía lo mismo el sentía que su mundo se desvanecía a pesar de todos sus intentos de hacer que lo perdone ninguno funciono ya que ella lo evitaba por completo así que Eriol le propuso algo:

-Shaoran ya tengo un plan para que te reconcilies con Sakura- decía Eriol entrando al camerino de Shaoran

-¿en serio? dime-

-bueno tengo pensado que te metas al camerino se Sakura y no te salgas hasta que te perdone-

-pero y su amiga Tomoyo-

-hay no te preocupes por ella yo la distraigo-

-hay Eriol de repente eres mas malo que yo-

-bueno estar contigo me hizo así pero bueno entonces lo hacemos o no-

-esta bien vamos a poner en marcha el intento numero 30-

-si ya veras que este intento es el bueno ya veras de que te perdona por que te perdona-

-ojala pero bueno vamos al camerino de Sakura-

-si vamos-

En el camerino de Sakura...

-Tomoyo me voy a dar una ducha rapidísima y nos vamos-

-si-

Sakura se metió a bañar y en ese instante entro Eriol

-hola mi amor-

-hola Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno vine para invitarte a comer entonces ¿aceptas?-

-claro-

-oye y Sakura es muy raro no verla aquí-

-a se esta bañando le dejare una nota-

-a ok- en ese instante Eriol saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Shaoran que decía:

_Shaoran Tomoyo y yo nos iremos a comer así que tienes aproximadamente una hora para convencerla además de que se esta bañando tienes todo para ganar así que no lo desperdicies._

-¿nos vamos?- decía Tomoyo

-a si vámonos- decía Eriol mientras salía con Tomoyo del camerino Shaoran se metió lo mas rápido posible...

En el baño...

Sakura estaba muy triste esta vez le había tocado hacer escenas comprometedoras con Shaoran y eso le hizo recordar la noche de su cumpleaños y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ella empezó a recordar todas y cada una de las caricias estaba tan sumida en su pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento Shaoran estaba ahí con ella

-¿Shaoran que haces aquí?- decía Sakura algo espantada al ver a Shaoran desnudo frente a ella

-pues vengo a hacer el intento numero 30 para que me perdones- decía abrazándola

-pues no lo vas a lograr y suéltame- decía Sakura empujando a Shaoran

-mira Sakura te amo y nuca te dejare- decía Shaoran besándola posesivamente

-hay suéltame déjame tu no sientes amor por mi es solo atracción lo de nosotros fue una coincidencia-

-mira Sakura lo mío no es solo atracción es amor y te amo y nunca te dejare de amar y lo nuestro no fue coincidencia recuerda "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable"-

-pues será lo que sea pero yo no te amo- decía fríamente

-así y por que no me miras a los ojos cuando lo dices-

-a bueno pues yo por que no te quiero ver-

-hay Sakura tu no sabes mentir acéptalo tu también me amas como yo a ti por favor Sakura te pido una oportunidad una sola-

-no entiéndelo yo ya no puedo confiar en ti además ¿Por qué te metiste desnudo? te pudiste haber metido con ropa-

-a bueno es que sabía que me dirías que no y por eso planee un plan B-

- ja ¿y que es? ¿Violarme?-

-pues es algo parecido si no te convenzo por el amor que te tengo entonces te convenceré con el sexo-

-hay eres un idiota ya suéltame- decía Sakura ya un poco nerviosa por lo que le dijo Shaoran

-no- y sin pensarlo le empezó a hacer al amor Sakura le decía que parara pero en el fondo quería que siguiera

-no...Shaoran...espera...- decía entrecortadamente Sakura

-no hasta que me des una oportunidad- decía Shaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa estaba consiguiendo lo que quería estaba cayendo poco a poco

-aaaahhhhh...Shaoran no lo soporto mas, vámonos de aquí y vamos a tu apartamento ahora, te doy mil oportunidades- decía Sakura besándolo como loca

-¿en serio?- decía Shaoran emocionado alejándose de ella

-si vámonos- En menos de 5 minutos se vistieron

-a espera déjame dejarle una nota a Tomoyo después de la cena con Eriol quizá vuelva a buscarme-

-bueno- Sakura le escribió la nota y se fueron al apartamento de el...

Minutos antes en un restaurante...

-¡Eriol Hiraguisawa!- decía Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de golpe y azotaba sus manos en la mesa, las demás se quedaron viendo a Tomoyo

-hay jijijijiji perdón- decía sentándose apenadísima

-explícame Eriol Hiraguisawa que hiciste- decía entre dientes Tomoyo decir que estaba furiosa era poco

-perdóname Tomoyo es que ver a mi amigo así me dio mucha tristeza y pues yo le dije que se metiera al camerino de Sakura- decía Eriol susurrando totalmente espantado

-¿así que por eso me invitaste a comer? eres un desgraciado Eriol, no te mato por que te amo en sobremanera-

-perdóname Tomoyito no era mi intención además no me vas a negar que Sakura aun lo ama- decía Eriol aun aterrado por la cara de su novia

-si no te lo voy a negar pero ella ya no lo quiere ver, pobre de mi amiga a de estar sufriendo- decía Tomoyo con cara de preocupación mientras miraba hacia la puerta, en ese instante el teléfono de Eriol sonó, al verlo vio que era un mensaje

-ja no creo Tomoyo yo creo que al revés se la esta pasando súper- decía Eriol algo sorprendido

-¿eh?-

-si mira por ti misma- Eriol le enseño el teléfono:

_Te debo una amigo mas bien mil Sakura me PERDONO y ahora nos dirigimos a mi apartamento bueno tu ya te imaginaras a que... Pero bueno pero como se que eres muy boca floja en estos instantes ya le debiste a ver dicho a Tomoyo lo del plan así que Tomoyo perdón pero era para recuperar al amor de mi vida pero bueno al fin me perdono, ya estamos llegando a mi apartamento así que me despido._

Tomoyo abrió demasiado los ojos el imaginarse lo que hizo Shaoran con su amiga en el baño:

-jajajajajaja-Tomoyo reía sin parar

-Tomoyo que...-

-jajajajajaja-

-¿Qué te pasa?- decía Eriol exaltado

-a es que... Me da risa que por un mes Sakura hizo tantos sacrificios para evitarlo y el de repente llega se mete a su baño y literalmente la viola

-hay Tomoyo nada mas por eso- decía furioso Eriol ya que había pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida al ver que toda la gente los miraban como bichos raros por que Tomoyo se reía como una sicópata

-pues también paso un pequeño problema con su hermano-

-¿eh? ¿Qué problema?-

-a bueno es que una revista de chimes saco unas fotos de ella entrando al departamento de Shaoran pues ya sabes como es Toya le pregunto directamente si se había acostado con el y ella le dijo que si-

-¿y la regaño?-

-pues no pero si le dijo que no este haciendo ese tipo de cosas que aun esta muy chica-

-a pues creo que su hermano ahora si la a va a regañar pues no creo que le agrade que es lo que va hacer su pequeña hermana toda la noche-

-bueno eso si ya me imagino como la deben estar pasando...


	14. Fin

Al día siguiente...

Eran como las 6 de la mañana...

-ash como odio la luz del sol- decía Sakura medio dormida tapándose completamente con las sabanas

-Shaoran abrázame- decía Sakura aun dormida pegándose al pecho desnudo de Shaoran

-no Sakura despiértate tenemos que ir a trabajar- decía Shaoran levantándose de golpe de la cama completamente desnudo dejando a Sakura a lado

-ash me duele todo el cuerpo como se supone que quieres que vaya a trabajar- decía Sakura con reproche

-eso no es pretexto ándale ven- decía Shaoran todavía un poco dormido tomándola en sus brazos

-¿que vas a hacer?-decía Sakura aferrándose al cuello de Shaoran

-pues para que tu y yo despertemos nos vamos a bañar-

-¿juntos?-

-si-

-en serio vamos a bañar o hacer otra cosa-

-pues tu que crees...- decía Shaoran sonriendo maliciosamente

Nadie sabe que paso pero Toya acepto en que Sakura se quedara en casa de Shaoran por toda una semana Tomoyo fue la que le aviso por que Sakura estaba "ocupada atendiendo asuntos importantes"

En el estudio de grabación...

En el camerino de Shaoran...

-¿Qué?- decía Shaoran

-así como lo oyes-

-pero yo pensé que tú ya me habías perdonado-

- y ya lo hice pero aun estas a prueba por que jugaste conmigo y ya ¿aceptas o no?- decía Sakura

-bueno esta bien dime que tengo que hacer-

-bueno solo te voy a hacer esta prueba y es que no haya nada de nada por 2 días-

-¿a que te refieres por nada de nada?-

-pues nada de besos nada de abrazos y nada de sexo-

-¿Qué? hay Sakura no puedes hacerme esto- decía Shaoran haciendo berrinche

-pues aguantaras si realmente me amas- decía Sakura acercándose a Shaoran y rozando sus labios con los de el

-pero empezamos desde mañana ¿verdad?-decía con algo de miedo

-nop desde hoy por que crees que ayer no me rehúse a pasar la noche contigo quería que esa última noche la disfrutaras-

-pero Sakura uno y ya ¿si?- decía Shaoran poniendo carita de perro

-no Shaoran el chiste es que desde este momento no me toques-

-pero es que al verte con ese vestido que traes no me puedo resistir por favor Sakura por favor una vez más y ya además tú no me vas a negar que tú también quieres-

-bueno no te lo voy a negar pero un no es no disfruta estos 2 días amor- decía Sakura saliendo del camerino de Shaoran pero en ese instante llegaron como 15 paparazzi diciéndole:

-¿es cierto que te quedaste a dormir en la casa de Shaoran?- decían mientras le tomaban fotos

-sin comentarios-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en su camerino?-

-sin comentarios

-¿ES CIERTO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA?-

En ese instante Sakura se quedo helada

-¿Quién invento semejante barbaridad? pero por supuesto que no estoy embarazada por dios-

-la revista Vanidades dice que tienes 3 meses de embarazo y que el padre es Shaoran Li-

-o por dios- decía frustrada metiéndose al camerino de Shaoran de nuevo, Shaoran estaba vistiéndose para grabar una escena

-Sakura pensé que ya te habías ido- decía Shaoran desconcertado

-ayúdame todos piensan que estoy embarazada-

-¿Qué?-

Sakura sin decir nada lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de su camerino

-mira cuantos paparazzi hay aquí esperando a que saliera-

-o por dios- Shaoran se quedo con la boca abierta mínimo eran 30 paparazzi, en cuanto los vieron corrieron a cercarse a ellos para preguntarles sobre lo del supuesto embarazo

-Sakura es cierto que estas embarazada-

-no por supuesto que no

-Shaoran es cierto que se van a casar a causa del embarazo-

-Sakura no esta embarazada y mucho menos nos vamos a casar- decía Shaoran de malhumor

-¿Sakura ya le dijiste a tu hermano que estas embarazada?-

-por milésima vez no estoy embarazada por dios tengo 16 años ni siquiera he tenido intimidad con el- decía Sakura ya completamente enojada, Eriol y Tomoyo venían llegando y vieron el problema en el que estaban metidos Sakura y Shaoran llamaron a Clow y el llamo a los de seguridad para que echaran a los paparazzi:

-perdonen la verdad es que no me di cuenta a que hora se metieron-

-gracias Clow la verdad no sabíamos como quitárnoslos de encima-

-si aunque les decíamos que no estaba embarazada ellos seguían insistiendo que ¿Cómo le íbamos a poner? ¿Cuántos meses tengo? ¿Si Shaoran se iba a casar conmigo? hay que coraje-

-s y a mi me estaban preguntando que ¿si era niño o era niña? ¿Qué cuando me iba a casar con ella? hay no a veces me enoja ser actor-

-hay no te quejes Shaoran a ti no te pueden decir cualquiera por salir a las 12 de la noche del apartamento de tu novio- decía Sakura un poco molesta

-¿te dijeron cualquiera?-

-si el día de mi cumple me tomaron una foto cuando salía de tu apartamento después de que terminamos-

-bueno en eso si estoy de acuerdo que bueno que soy hombre-

-ha pues ni tanto-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-pues no eres muy hombre que digamos en la cama tú...-

-cállate Sakura soy hombre y te lo voy a demostrar-

-no espera la prueba-

-me vale un cacahuate la prueba me hiciste enojar y ahora pagaras las consecuencias-

-no espera las pago en la noche ahorita no-

-esta bien-

-buenos días- decía un joven de la misma edad que Toya (25 años)

-buenos días-

-miren busco a Tomoyo Daidoji-

-soy yo- decía Tomoyo acercándose a Sakura y Shaoran, el se fue a grabar por que ya lo llamaban para la escena

-a mucho gusto Tomoyo mi nombre es Takashi Yamasaki y ella es mi secretaria y esposa Chiharu Mihara-

-mucho gusto Chiharu-

-el gusto a mío Tomoyo-

-yo soy Eriol Hiraguisawa- decía Eriol respetuosamente

-mucho gusto- decían Chiharu y Yamasaki

-y bueno para que soy buena-

-bueno ha venido a qui para ofrecerte un trabajo- decía Yamasaki

-¿un trabajo? ¿De que?-

-de cantante tienes una voz hermosa y quisiera iniciar tu carrera como solista-

-¿en serio?- decía Eriol

-si la verdad Tomoyo tiene una voz que muy pocos tienen ella tiene la voz parecida a Yui Makino-

-¿en serio? wow jamás pensé que alguien vendría a ofrecerme un trabajo acepto si quiero el trabajo-

-bueno mañana a primera hora te espero en mi agencia-

-si claro y gracias-

-no gracias a ti por aceptar- Yamsaki se fue con su esposa

-hay que emoción amiga ya veras que vas a hacer muy famosa – decía Sakura emocionada

-gracias de no ser por ti nunca hubiera recibido esta oportunidad gracias amiga-

-de nada ves no tenias por que tirarme al piso me pegaste sin querer en mi cabecita- decía sobandose su cabeza...

En la noche en el departamento de Shaoran...

Los 2 estaban sentados en la viendo la tele

-¿Qué?- decía Shaoran sorprendido

-si le han ofrecido un trabajo como cantante a Tomoyo y mañana va a ir a su agencia-

-que bien por ella, aaaaa ahora que me acuerdo tu me las vas a pagar por decirme que soy malo en la cama- decía Shaoran enojado mientras se ponía encima de Sakura

-no es cierto yo no te dije nada- decía Sakura con carita de ángel

-hay no mientas Sakura me las pagaras esta noche no te dejare dormir- decía Shaoran empezando a lamer el cuello de Sakura

-nunca me dejas dormir aun que ya te dije eres malo en el sexo- decía en un tono burlón

-ja ya lo veremos esta noche...-

Al día siguiente...

-esta bien Shaoran lo acepto eres un dios en la cama- decía Sakura dejándose caer en la cama

-ja hasta que lo aceptas preciosa- decía Shaoran acercándose a Sakura acariciando sus piernas

-jajajajaja no hagas eso que me da cosquillas- decía Sakura moviéndose

-no preciosa si no te vistes te devoro en estos momentos es mas creo que ya es tarde, mas tardo Sakura en contestar que Shaoran en estar encima de ella haciéndole el amor

-eres mía Kinomoto mía y de nadie más yo seré el que estará contigo siempre TE AMO-

-lo se soy tuya y de nadie mas y yo también TE AMO...

FIN

**Notas de la autora:** hay que monada lindurita Shaoran tan posesivo como siempre además yo sabia que no se podría aguantar 2 días estaba pensando ponerle un mes imagínense yo creo que se hubiera muerto, pero bueno el final esta algo tonto pero los demás fanfics que hecho se casan y quería darle un giro, espero que les haya gustado y pronto tendré la versión reeditada de tsubasa chronicle después del fin ya hecha espero que se animen a leerla y espero sus comentarios ansiosa.

**bye bye besos muackkk**

**Atte. SakuraKagome840**


End file.
